Ya era Hora!
by moradita uchiha
Summary: Inteligente, atractivo casi perfecto Ya era hora ,aunque estaba saliendo con !no podia creerselo! Ino aunque no era su mejor amiga sakura no iba por hay robando novios
1. Pecados

hola!! espero que les guste este es un nuevo fic es una clase de invento

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto! yo solo uso los persenajes

este fic es una adaptacion de un libro de **Elizabeth Young **si va contra fancition porfa alguien me avisa y aunque es una adaptacion he cambiado muchas cosas

bueno espero que les guste

* * *

Allí, delante del almacen, en una de esas tardes de enero que son raras en Japón, llegó el momento de pagar por mis pecados. Hacía un frío polar, que cortaba la cara, y el aire olía a nieve.

No es que me importara; la calefacción central estaba peligro­samente alta. Al lado del almacen, el escaparate de la agencia de viajes ofrecía fines de semana largos, a muy bajo precio para Kyoto, pero ni siquiera eso me tentaba. Estaba a punto de entrar para comprar un poco de chocolate cuando casi me doy de narices con tenten, que salía justo en ese momento.

-¡Sakura! ¡Justo iba a verte! Espero que no vengas a por esa especie de ensalada con tomate, porque me he llevado la última -dijo esto y me saco la lengua

-No venia por chocolate y ¿Para qué querías verme?

Tenten era una perso­na encantadora, pero si hubiera tenido un sitio web, su dirección habría sido «» tenia cierto complejo de reportera. Tenía ojos castaños, redondos, desbordantes de lo que sólo puedo des­cribir curiosidad por la vida de los de mas, un cabello castaño muy bonito pero que siempre mantenia recogido en dos chungitos que la daban cierto aire aniñado

-Es que tenía que contarte lo último de la saga Ino/Helicóptero.

Tenten, Ino y yo habíamos ido a la escuela Konoha juntas. Helicópte­ro era como Tenten llamaba al ex de Ino como habían terminado hacia una semana no acababa de entender de qué iba el chisme.

-¿Qué quieres decir con lo último? ¡Si la dejó plantada!

-Sí, pero ella se quedó un poquitín molesta, ¿te acuerdas?

Yo no estuve hay, pero Tenten se había enterado de todo y me contó todo con pelos y señales. Ino gritó histérica exigía saber si había alguien más, a lo que él le respon­dió que no había nadie mas, entonces ella le dijo que era un cabrón y imbecil, grito que ella sabía que se había estado viendo con otra y exigió saber quién era la zorra.

-Por supuesto, nunca se creyó que no hubiera nadie más -prosiguió Tenten-. Así que ya te imaginaras a qué se ha estado de­dicando.

Poseo un sexto sentido especial para ocasiones como estas; una antena finamente sintonizada con la que detecto situaciones de ¡Ay, carajo!

-¿Qué es lo que ha hecho? –pregunte-

-¡Ha contratado a un detective!

-¿Qué?

-Sí, eso mismo pensé yo. Es pasarse un poco ¿cierto? Ni que estuvieran comprometidos ni nada…

Reconsiderándolo puede que Kyoto no fuera una mala idea.

-¿Desde cuándo? Quiero decir, ¿desde cuándo lo sigue el detective?

-Desde justo después de que cortara ya me imagino a la pobre que se metió con Helicóptero

Olvidemos Kyoto, ¿qué tal un viaje en oferta a Egipto?

-Le está costando un ojo de la cara, pero dice que tiene que saber quien es la perra -siguió Tenten-. El detective le explicó que tal vez le costara un poco pillarlo con in fraganti

-le dara cuenta que un tipo con aire intrigante, vestido con una chaqueta mugrienta y una pipa lo sigue

-¡hay sakura es un profesional camara _mega-zoom_ de _paparazzi_ y todo eso. Espero que cuando lo hagan corran las cortinas

-Tenten!!!

—¿Sabes?, ella cree que sabe quién es —continuó Tenten—. Una chica tonta a la que echó hace unas semanas, claro que para Ino todas las asistentes son tontas. Tuvo que presentarlos en no sé qué cosa y la tonta lo miro de arriba abajo como si quisiera comérselo Ino dice que se lo hace para vengarse.

Me humedecí los labios

-¿Y cómo puede saberlo? Además, la chica no es tonta. –dije sin pensarlo

-Y tu como sabes

-Ups -pronuncie mirando el carro que pasaba por la calle

Tenten abrió unos ojos como platos.

—¿Me estás diciendo que la conoces?

¡Joder Egipto aquí vamos!

-En realidad, sí -dije-. Somos amigas

-¡me estas molestando cierto!

—No. La conozco de toda la vida.

—¡Hombre! ¿Y cómo es que no me lo habías dicho antes?

En realidad, Tente no es nada boba Mientras me miraba, vi cómo el cerebro retrocedía en el tiempo, a toda velocidad, zum, chis, bam… Cuando por fin hizo clic, los ojos se le abrieron todavía más, cosa casi imposible para el resto de la humanidad pero no para tenten

Justo al otro lado de la calle estaba el starbucks

—¿Te apetece un cafe? -pregunté- Tienes aspecto de necesitarlo bien cargado.

Tenten recuperó la voz.

—¿Yo? Y tú ¿qué? ¿Te das cuenta de que te va a matar y va a dar tus restos a los perros ? Hooo por dios no quiero ni imaginarlo

* * *

bueno esta un poco corto por que es el prologo porfa dejen reviews para ver si les gusto


	2. Helicoptero!

hola aquio estoy otra vez con otro capitulo de ya era hora!

este fic es una adaptacion de un libro de **Elizabeth Young **

naruto le pertenece a** Masashi Kishimoto! **

* * *

No sé muy bien por qué antes he dicho «pecados Nunca tuve la intención de robarle el novio a nadie y mucho menos a Ino

El día en que empezó todo, robarle el novio a alguien era lo último que se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza No tengo por costumbre sa­lir a ligar con mis viejos y desteñidos pantalones de hacer aseo, un suéter que has estado mucho mejor y el pelo pidiendo a gritos un tratamiento.

En lo único que pensaba aquella tarde lluviosa era acabar la jornada y coger un taxi para ir a casa. Como está­bamos a principios de diciembre, iba cargada con lo que se supo­nía eran unas compras de Navidad muy bien organizadas

Había hecho una metódica lista en la que aparecían Mamá, Hinata, papa ,tom Y Naruto…, con la que podría recorrer las tiendas rápidamente e iría tachando nombres.

Pero sólo había tachado Tom, y en cambio llevaba las bolsas llenas de compras impul­sivas para la casa; debido a que me había puesto redecorar recuperando el tiempo perdido. También había dos botellas de ponche de vino listo para servir. Cuando se acerca la Navidad y necesito algo para activarme, compro cosas así. La verdad es que el tiempo no ayudaba húmedo y con una temperatura suave, parecía más típico de octu­bre que de diciembre.

El día amaneció cubierto por la neblina, y la llovizna no tardó,. En aquel momento, yo estaba un poco más arriba de la 6 avenida, con el pelo super mojado, los brazos prácticamente descolgados por y el jersey que olía a perro mojado

Fue entonces cuando vi a Ino, que salía de un pequeño y Lindo restaurante con un hombre del brazo.

Asi es la vida cuando hace cuatro años que no ves una persona y no tienes demasiadas ganas de volver a verla nunca más, te encontrarás con ella justo el día en que tú tengas el mismo aspecto que un gallo desplumado, mientras que ella, bueno, ella presentará el aspecto de Ino ,osea. Con aquella melena rubia tan lisa y brillante como siempre, y una cara como un anuncio de portada de revista vestida como si fuera modelo de pasarela

Sólo a seis metros de distancia de mí, hablaba con aquel tipo, riendo con su característica risa timida mientras que él le sostenía el paraguas para que no se mojara.

Si me hubiera visto y reconocido, habría estado a mi lado en menos que canta un gallo, sonriendo encantada (encantada de hacerme sentir como un gallo desplumado, quiero decir) - con un « ¡Sakura! ¿Cómo estás?». Luego vendrían un par de besos «mua, mua» y un «Este es Hombre perfecto, Hombre perfecto, esta es sakura, fuimos a la escuela juntas, y yo me mostraba encantadora en su pre­sencia, pero me reía de ella a sus espaldas porque parecía un chicle rosa y tenia una frente gigante … ups todavía y se reiría como si le hubiera dado pena».

Así que antes de que se hiciera realidad esa pesadilla, me volví y fijé la mirada en el escaparate, fingiendo estar absorta en lo que había dentro. Durante quizá medio minuto oí su risita tímida junto a pedazos de conversación como: «… y no te atrevas a llegar tarde… », el sonido de un beso y el ruido de la puerta de un coche al cerrarse de golpe.

Por supuesto que no me había quedado allí adrede para escu­char a escondidas no me habria hido corriendo y después me diria que era penosa y que cuándo iba a madurar, y cosas por el estilo si algo del la vitrina no me hubiera detenido.

Para ser franca me hizo pegar un susto . Cuando te estás escondiendo de las Inos de este mundo no esperas encontrarte mirando con la boca abier­ta un enorme pene de madera.

Y No, no era un sex-shop; el escaparate estaba lleno de objetos de arte étnico estaba mirando lo que parecía un huevo cuando una voz me asusto

-diferente ¿verdad?

Y ahí estaba él. A menos de un metro de distan­cia, con aire tranquilo y las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Estaba vestido con un traje que si quieres saberlo se veía carísimo me llevó un segundo darme que me estaba hablando a mi , pero al fi­nal respondí con bastante naturalidad:

-supongo ¿No verás, por casualidad, la eti­queta con el precio?

Se acercó más al escaparate, luego se enderezó y se volvió ha­cia mí con una sonrisa torcida que me encanto .

-100 dolares

Y entonces lo miré de frente, como es debido, por primera vez y descubri que mas perfecto no podria ser tenia una tez blanca como porcelana unos ojos oscurísimos

Habia leido en una revista que nadie tenia los ojos completamente negros pero seguro no lo habian visto a el ,tenia el cabello como negro con reflejos azules una nariz perfecta y una boquita diseñada para que las mujeres se derritieran al mirarla

Me sacaba una cabeza y eso que yo media una setenta

-Vaya, me parece un poco caro para que el gato se afile las uñas -dije.

Y hay estaba otra vez esa sonrisa asomándose otra vez

Mientras pensaba que era típico de Ino haber conseguido un hombre como aquel, dije apresuradamente, reorganizando mis compras:

-Bien, será mejor que me ponga en marcha si es que encuen­tro un taxi.

Además de siete bolsas, llevaba el bolso colgado del hombro ,de repente mirando el bolso cuenta de que la cremallera estaba abierta y mi billetera había desaparecido.

Si nunca has hecho algo tan estúpido como olvidarte de cerrar el bolso mientras vas abriéndote paso entre el gentío que hace sus compras de Navidad, no sabrás cómo me sentía, así que te lo diré. Me quedé fría, paralizada, mirando boquiabierta el bolso.

-Mi billetera no está-dije como una idiota.

Y él dijo:

-mierda ¿estás segura?

Y yo volví a rebuscar en mi bolso como todo el mundo hace sabiendo que lo que buscan no esta allí.

Dije:

-Sí ¡pero qué estúpida! No había mucho dinero, pero todo lo demás

-¿cuándo la sacaste por última vez? -preguntó él.

Y yo traté de recordar y me di cuenta de que hacía veinte mi­nutos, en una tienda de «Cosas Inútiles y Caras que Parecen una Buena Idea en ese Momento».

¡Veinte minutos! A estas alturas, aquella escoria de ladrón po­día haberse comprado tres trajes de versase Paralizada por el pánico murmuré:

-Mis tarjetas de crédito… Tengo que llamar para cancelarlas… Mierda, ni siquiera he traído el móvil.

-Toma, usa el mío

Yo no tenía ni idea de a qué número había que llamar así que telefoneé a Hinata, en casa y le pedí que buscara los estados de cuenta de las tarjetas de crédito y que las cancelara por mí Luego le dije:

-Si Naruto está en casa, pregúntale cuánto dinero tiene. Voy cargada con un montón de compras y necesito que me pague el taxi.

-Acaba de salir, típico de él. Y yo sólo tengo aqui unos 3 dolares.

-No pasa nada ya voy para alla

Le devolví el teléfono.

-Muchas gracias Si tuviera dinero, te invitaría a tomar algo.

Sólo lo dije por decir, porque acababa de ver un pequeño bar un par de puertas más allá. De verdad que no esperaba la respues­ta que recibí.

-Oye, puedo dejarte el dinero para el taxi.

Me quedé pasmada pensaba que le había lanzado una indirecta que pena…

-No, la verdad, no necesito un taxi. —Del bolsillo de atrás de mis viejos y gastados pantalones de hacer aseo saqué mi tarjeta de transporte para un día-. ¿Lo ves? Cogeré el metro.

Echó una mirada a todas mis bolsas.

-¿Con todo eso? ¿Hasta dónde tienes que ir?

-hasta Putney, pero no me voy a morir por eso.

-Joder, queda muy lejos.

Casi antes de que pudiera parpadear, había sacado la billetera y sacado un par de billetes.

Miré boquiabierta los 25 dolares que me ofrecía.

-enserio eres muy amable, pero no puedo… De verdad.

-¿Por qué no? -añadió con esa media sonrisa-. Es Navidad.

Yo lo miré, él me devolvió la mirada y entonces pensé «No es justo… podría enamorarme de ti». Pero como no me había gus­tado nadie ni siquiera un poquito desde hacía muchos meses creo que años , decidí que podía sacar el máximo provecho de la situación. «El que guarda, halla», como decía mi tía tsunade

Y además, un taxi siempre es mucho mejor que el metro y más aún cuando llevas veinte kilos de compras y hay diez minu­tos caminando desde la parada hasta casa.

-Lo aceptaré sólo si me dejas que te lo devuelva. Dame tu dirección y te enviaré un cheque -dije

-No es necesario, de verdad.

Estupendo ahora lo había asustado si le das tu dirección a una frentona mojada como un pato, puede que un día se te pre­sente en casa.

-Pero quizá podrías invitarme a ese trago otro día.

¿ estaba oyendo bien? Esperé que sonriera y dijera «Era bro­ma… Mi novia me mataría y a ti tambien » pero sólo tenía una ceja enarcada y esa sonrisa encantadora.

Tengo que admitirlo un perverso escalofrío me recorrió de arriba abajo Lo único que podía pensar era: «Si Ino viera esto, se pondría hecha una loca».

—Bueno, pues dame tu teléfono y te llamaré.

Busqué mi agenda en el bolso, pero soy tan or­ganizada que me la había dejado en casa. Lo único que encontré fue un recibo del quitaesmalte que habia comprado hace una semana, así que eso fue lo que le di.

Y fue mientras él escribia el número que me paralice. Es más, sentía como si acabaran de pillarme por estafa criminal. Porque de repente supe exactamente dónde estaba mi monedero.

Había comprado un jabalí verrugoso de hierro forjado en la tienda de Cosas Inútiles y Caras (sólo porque era muy mono y me pareció una buena idea en ese momento) y después de pagar había acabado con las manos llenas de bolsas y la billetera metida debajo del brazo. Y como no quería molestarme en volver a dejar todas las bolsas en el suelo para guardarlo como es debido, lo dejé caer, apuntando cuidadosamente, dentro de la bolsa de las «Cosas Inútiles y Caras», junto al jabalí.

Justo cuando acabó de escribir y yo iba a abrir la boca para decírselo, él empezó a hablar primero.

—Bien, consigamos un taxi, antes de que empiece a llover en serio.

Y cumpliéndose la ley de Murphy, un taxi apareció a la vista, casi al mismo tiempo que él lo decía, mientras yo todavía trataba de decidirme a decirle que mi billetera estaba junto a un jabalí.

No habían pasado dos segundos cuando él no sólo había parado el taxi, sino que ya me había puesto los 25 dolares y el reci­bo en la mano. No se me ocurría cómo salir bien de aquello. Tengo que admitir que, del todo, del todo, tampoco quería hacerlo. si alguien me pudiera leer la mente hubiera creido que estaba loca

En cualquier caso, ya no había tiempo. El taxista me estaba preguntando:

—¿Adónde vamos, nena?

La lluvia empezaba a mostrar ambición de Tormenta y mi sal­vador estaba cada vez más empapado. Lo único que dije fue:

—Gracias otra vez… adiós.

—Adiós.

Le dije adiós con la mano y, en cuanto lo perdí de vista, miré avergonzada en la bolsa. Allí estaba mi billetera rosa diciendo: «¿Estás loca o qué?» Las tarjetas de crédito canceladas para nada todo esto ¿sólo por un viaje a casa y una copa con el novio de Ino?

Hinata me dijo casi lo mismo, unos minutos después de que yo entrara en casa.

-¡Serás cabeza hueca! ¡Y yo que me he vuelto loca para en­contrar los números de la Visa!

Pero no había llegado todavía la mejor parte. Cuando estába­mos ya en la cocina, vertí una de las botellas de ponche en un vaso.

-¿Te acuerdas de Tenten? La tenten de la escuela, la que vino la semana pasada.

-Sí, era simpática. Se sirvió dos veces de mi lasaña quemada y fingió que estaba deliciosa.

-Bueno, hablaba de una chica llamada Ino ¿te acuerdas?

-Si las dos hablabais de ella de que siempre lo tenía todo excep­to granos y días de mierda y de que las dos la queríais a matar.

De acuerdo, reconozco que estábamos en plan de quitarle la piel viva

-Bueno, ¿y qué pasa con ella? -preguntó.

Me volví lo justo para mirarla a la cara.

-Su novio acaba de darme su número de teléfono.

Un par de minutos más tarde después de haberle contado todos los detalles dijo:

-¿Y cómo se llama?

Me di cuenta de que la menor idea.

-¿Cómo te ha ido? —preguntó Hinata dos días más tarde, cuando llegué a casa después del trabajo – no hay nada interesante por aquí -dijo

Hinata estaba sin empleo como y lle­vaba un par de meses empecé a contarle cómo me había ido el día, para animarla pero no mencioné nada relacionado con el trabajo porque eso sólo hubiera logrado que se sintiera mal.

-Llamé a Tenten por la mañana y tomamos un bocadillo juntas le conté lo del señor dinero para el Taxi y lo conoce.

Los ojos de hinata se abrieron como platos en un instante.

-¿Y?

-Por lo menos, supongo que es él -seguí diciendo-. Ino lleva un par de meses saliendo con ese tipo y cree _es el que es _esa frase la utilizábamos desde que nos conocimos hace ya ocho años en un autobús en el aeropuerto

Pegamos enseguida teníamos un montón de cosas en común. Cuando nos conocimos, las dos íba­mos a trabajar como profesoras de inglés en Kobe las dos aca­bábamos de graduarnos y ninguna de las dos tenía ni idea de lo que quería hacer, excepto que no queríamos llevarlo a cabo en nuestros pueblitos y las dos pensábamos que enseñar inglés sería un modo genial de viajar y cobrar al mismo tiempo.

Pronto descubrimos aún más similitudes las dos éramos hijas únicas, teníamos unos padres muy estrictos en realidad sólo mi madre era asi mi padre me dijo: «Haz lo que quieras. ¡Ojalá yo lo hubiera hecho!». Y me dio un cheque a escondidas, bendito sea.

Me había dedicado a la enseñanza del inglés como lengua ex­tranjera durante tres años y desde entonces había tenido más empleos de los que puedes imaginar .

Pero volvamos a Ino y al señor Dinero para el Taxi. Tenten lo había conocido en la fiesta de inauguración del piso de Ino la semana anterior karin otra antigua conocida de la escuela si ino era mala karin era un engendro del diablo la ha­bía llevado allí casi a rastras. Como Tenten acababa de mudarse a japon vivía con Karin por un tiempo porque aunque karin no lo admita necesitaba algo de dinero desde que su papa la habia desheredado pero es otro cuento al otro día almorzamos y Tenten no paró de hablar de la fiesta de Ino durante todo el almuerzo.

-Dijo que estaba hasta el cansada de Ino incluso antes de ir -le conté a Hinata- Hasta Karin estaba harta pero creemos que esta celosa y se supone que son superamigas ella y Ino pero es que Ino no paraba de hablar de su nuevo novio Incluso había dicho como quien no quiere la cosa que la semana antes su vuelo llegó con cuarenta minutos de retraso lo cual ha­bría sido un desastre de no ser porque su helicóptero personal lo esperaba para llevarlo a una reunión urgente con Dios.

-Bueno imagino que a Dios le molestara bastante que alguien llegue tarde

-Verás hinata es que no lo entiendes —dije pacientemente—. Era a Dios a quien le iban a regañar

-Ah ya veo.

Hinata sirvió dos tazas de café y vino a sentarse conmigo a la mesa.

-karin esta super celosa y mas con el asunto de helicóptero —seguí diciendo—.Tenten creía que el tal Helicóptero seria un imbécil orgulloso como mínimo.

-No la culpo.

-Pero admitió que super guapo y que aunque un poco serio parecía agradable

-continué-. Y que el piso de ino resulto ser un penthouse

-¿Y ese tipo del helicóptero era el que te dio su número de teléfono?

-Eso parece, ¿verdad?

-¿Y cómo se llama?

- Tenten no se acuerda muy bien pero dice que comenzaba con S —dije— pero me lo describio justo como es cabello negro igual que sus ojos piel super blanca , alto y con una sonrisa matadora- Hinata estoy segura que es el

-sakura un hombre bueno no le da un beso de despedida a su novia y se dedica a ligar con alguien en cuanto ella se va en el taxi

-No puedes llamarlo ligar creo que sólo fue amable me seguía la corriente, ya sabes no le preocupaba el dinero pero no quería que me sintiera mal por cogerlo y además yo parecía una gallina desplumada

-umm pero si ella es siempre tan perfecta quizá se aburrio de tanta perfección.

Era una idea atractiva, y no iba a fingir que no se me hubiera ocurrido antes.

-También puede ser que le gusten las gallinas despelucadas —añadió mirándome a la cara- Y empezamos a reirnos como desquiciadas hasta quedarnos sin aliento

Cuando estuvimos mas calmadas me pregunto: pero ¿estás segura de que el es Helicóptero? Puede que él sea el hermano gemelo de helicoptero.

-no creo hinata

aunque yo no podía estar segura, todo lo que Tenten me había dicho encajaba.

Hinata fue a buscar la cafetera y me sirvió otro café.

-Entonces, ¿cuándo lo vas a llamar? Porque vas a llamarlo, ¿no?

-¡Pues claro! Está pendiente ese pequeño asunto de los 25 dolares ¿recuerdas?

-Ojalá alguien me diera a mí veinticinco dólares —dijo Hinata—. Por cierto, tienes correo –dijo pasandomelo

Había dos estados de cuentas de tarjetas de crédito que no abrí, y cinco felicitaciones de Navidad que sí abrí. La primera era de mi madre las otras de tres amigos fue la quinta la que me hizo dar un saltico en la silla.

Miré a Hinata con la boca abierta.

-¡ino me envía una postal de Navidad! Seguro que Tenten bebió más de la cuenta y le dio mi dirección.

La tarjeta era refinada y reluciente. Dentro, con una letra perfecta, llena de floresitas, había escrito: «¡Con mucho cariño, Ino».

Estaba asustada de verdad no me duele admitirlo la última tarjeta que había recibido de ella hace cuatro año era una de esas fotocopias que se envían a un montón de personas y que de­berían estar prohibidas porque despiertan sentimientos de odio hacia el remitente muy poco convenientes con el espíritu navideño. Ya sabes de lo que hablo: «¡Hola, admiradores! Sí, soy yo Estoy demasiado ocupada para escribiros a cada uno individualmente, pero estoy segura de que a todos os encantará saber que mi vida está todavía más llena de éxitos increíbles y de felicidad delirante que hace un año» Lo que quiero decir es que nunca recibes una de esas cartas diciendo que el remitente ha sido despedido que se ha quedado calva cosas asi de verdad una carta así podría animarte un poco, si la enviara Ino

Pero esta vez había añadido un párrafo. «El otro día vi a Tenten en mi fiesta. Según parece vives en mi misma calle, a un par de kilómetros de aquí. ¡A lo mejor me dejo caer por ahí un día de estos!»

Por favor Dios pensé por favor que no lo haga. Seguro que aparece un domingo por la mañana cuando parece que hubiera caido una bomba en la casa naruto no es muy organizado que digamos….

* * *

bueno aqui termina esta un poco corto pero espero que les halla gustado y dejen reviews :)


	3. Cosmopolitan

esta listo otro capitulo la verdad trato de hacerlos largos pero no me salen pero prometo que para la proxima si va estar mas larguito

este fic es una adaptacion de un libro de **Elizabeth Young **

naruto le pertenece a** Masashi Kishimot**

* * *

Aparte de Hinata los otros residentes de mi casa eran temari, una chica de rusia que casi nunca estaba naruto que casi siem­pre estaba y tom un gato viejo con dudosos hábitos de higiene personal.

—¿Dónde está naruto? —pregunté.

—Dios sabe. Tenía hora con la fisioterapeuta a las tres, así que debe de estar arrastrándose de vuelta a casa después de hacer una paradita en algun bar

Justo mientras lo decía un el sonido de un portazo anunció que se ha­bía abierto la puerta de la calle unos segundos después se abría también la de la cocina y naruto entraba

hinata dijo:

—Cierra la puerta naruto que entra frio que congela

Naruto la cerro con un muletazo y se dejó caer ruidosamente en una silla junto a la mia tenía el pelo largo despeinado de color rubio una barba creciente un tono mas oscuro, nos conocimos cuando llegue a Kobe en aque­lla época los dos teníamos diecinueve años compartimos una casa de mala muerte con hinata y otros cinco estudiantes y él era el tío más es­candaloso, peor hablado y que mejor caía desde el primer momento que lo había conocido

—¿te sigue picando? —pregunté, mirándole la pierna derecha enyesada

—si y mucho —dijo con tono lastimero, mirándome con sus sorprendentes ojos de color azul eléctrico— me voy a dormir estoy agotado, sakura me darias algo de tomar por favor

Naruto tenia casa en Tokio pero venia constantemente a ver partidos de fútbol y cosas asi pero la ultima vez antes de irse chocó con un tío que conducía un coche robado estuvo una semana en el hospital su madre paso toda la semana en mi casa pero cuando el dijo que quería seguir su tratamiento aquí en Kobe «cosa que me sorprendió» ella se tuvo que marchar menos mal solo habia tenido algunos moretones uno que otros raspones y una pierna quebrada cuando vi las fotos del carro me puse a llorar porque habia podido pasar a mayores

Mientras le preparaba una taza de té naruto inspeccionaba mis cartas.

-¿Quién es ino?

-Una antigua amiga de sakura que no puede ni ver —dijo Hinata-

-¿Y por qué no puedes ni ver a esa Ino?

-Es una mala Persona—dijo Hinata

-Eso es un poco exagerado solo que en la secundaria me molestaba –dije-

-¿Por qué? —preguntó Naruto

Bueno, si de verdad quería saberlo…

-Porque ella medía uno sesenta y dos y era perfecta, tenía el pelo largo y sedoso y una frente normal Y yo era desgar­bada torpe con la boca en reparación y una frente enorme y me ponía roja como _El retorno de los tomates asesinos ._

-Me parece que es hipócrita-dijo Hinata- Una de esas que fingen que no lo son, lo cual es todavía peor.

-pero cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Naruto

Aunque hinata no lo habia dicho para mal yo deseaba que no hubiera dicho nada . Los Hombres nunca entienden esas cosas ellos se pelean y punto.

-Porque lo sabes y ya te sonríen y dicen «¡ que pelo bonito tienes!» pero cuando te volteas sabes que dirán: «pero has visto qué pelo tan feo?», y se partirán de risa.

-¿Qué tiene de malo tu pelo? —preguntó, como si acabara de fijarse en él por primera vez después de cuatro años algo que de verdad no me habría sorprendido.

-Nada —dije—. Era un ejemplo lento!!!

Me voy a ver tele –dijo hinata

Naruto Satisfecho al parecer, volvió a inspeccionar mi correo leyendo la postal de Ino otra vez.

-¿Así que de ella es el novio con el vas a salir?

- ¿Que? Como lo supiste

-las escuche el otro dia hablando de eso casi se te caia la baba hablando de su encantadora sonrisa –dijo sarcásticamente tomando un poco de te-

- agg metido no tienes nada mas que hacer –murmure exasperada -

-pues aparte de rascarme la pierna y tratar de encontrar la crispeta que se cayo hay del otro dia ummm la verdad no mucho asi que soy todo tuyo

- no gracias además no voy a «salir» exactamente Sólo son unas copas para darle las gracias y pagarle el dinero .

- pues a mí me suena a «salir» sakura dar dinero a un desconocido por una emergencia es una cosa y repartir números de teléfono, otra.

-naruto sólo fue amable.

Lo dije en gran parte para engañar al Destino que seguro que estaba escuchando

Ya que cuando uno quiere mucho algo nunca se le da bien y de pronto si no hablo mucho de eso se me cumple, sera que el destino puede leer mentes porque si es asi estoy jodida!!

—Entonces, ¿cuándo lo vas a llamar ? —dijo a continua­ción.

-Ahora -dije-. Lo mejor será haga de una vez

Pensé que sonaba bastante despreocupada mientras hurgaba en mi bolso para sacar el móvil y el recibo, el Destino no sabria que el café que me tome bailaba dentro de mi estómago.

Casi inmediatamente al primer timbrazo se escucho un «Diga».

—Ah hola, espero estar hablando con la persona adecuada… ¿fuiste tú quien me dio dinero para un taxi el sábado?

—Si. —dijo—. Soy sasuke uchiha y tu

Uff si era el casi me imaginaba llamando a una pizzería

- sakura haruno

-lindo nombre –dijo

Sólo su voz hacía que un suave escalofrío me recorriera de arri­ba abajo claro que no dejé que naruto que miraba atentamente todo lo notara.

-ehh te llamaba por lo de las bebidas, ¿recuerdas? si todavía quieres Si no, te enviaré un cheque

-Me parece mejor lo de las bebidas.

¿Así de fácil? ¿Es que el Destino estaba enfermo o algo por el estilo?

- el viernes podría ser? a eso de las nueve y media.

-Sí, el viernes me viene bien.

-¿en dónde quedamos? —siguió él.

Ni siquiera lo había pensarlo.

—Esto… ¿qué tal en aquel pequeño bar, el que está cerca de nuestro amigo de madera?

- bueno Nos vemos allí.

Colgué perpleja, entre contenta y culpable.

-Eso sí que no me lo esperaba —le dije a naruto como sin darle ninguna importancia- Nunca me imaginé que hablara en serio si hubieras visto la pinta que tenía parecía una de esas co­sas que tom trae de la calle.

—Sí, ángel mío, pero debajo de la porquería, él vio es inmenso atractivo.

Si continuaba así, le prepararía y un sándwich y le daría una coca cola

-Además se podía ver de lejos que él te gustaba —dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Quién ha dicho que me gustara?

—Venga, vamos, sakura se te veía en la cara estas sonrojada y tienes cara de estar tan emocionada como una niña de trece años a la cual le acaban de dar el primer beso

-hey

— umm el sonrojo te delata ademas se podia oírlo en tu voz, joder. Además nunca le habrías aceptado el dinero si no te gustara

Por desgracia, no había manera de discutirlo.

—Parece que es un chico malo —siguió con una voz teatral llena de insinuaciones— porque si sale con esa amiga tuya y trata contigo…..

—Es sólo para tomar algo, joder.

—Sí claro a mí me parece un tío listo.

—¡Me dio 25 dolares!

—Pues está planeando darte otra cosa

La verdad es que naruto me caía bien lo considero el hermano que no tuve pero, como sucede con los hermanos de verdad, muy a menudo naruto me inspiraba deseos de pegarle un buen puño

—No todos los tíos son como tú —añadí con enojo

—No —dijo hinata que acababa de volver—, algunos son inclu­so peores – dijo sentandose en el sillon – no habia nada bueno en la tele

A naruto le sono el estomago con tanta fuerza que crei que habian escuchado los vecinos

—Bueno, voy a llamar a pedir pizza—dijo—. ¿de que quieren?

—Siempre estamos comiendo comida chatarra Voy a impro­visar algo debe haber algo de ramen instantaneo

No estaba en contra de comer de la calle pero como naruto la encargaba tantas veces y además insis­tía en pagar me sentía culpable el hecho de que tuviera para comer todos los días en restaurante no cambiaba nada

Naruto había sido un poco como yo no habia tenido ni idea de lo que quería hacer salvo que tenía que ser muy divertido después de saltar de un trabajo a otro, había acabado haciendo lo que había dicho que no haría nunca trabajar para su padre, que poseía muchos negocios en Tokio nos sorprendió a todos, y especialmente a él mismo descubrir que tenía buena mano para los negocios y asi naruto se había convertido en la mano derecha de su pa­dre desde hacía un año y medio

Naruto ya debía haber vuelto a casa, pero estaba alargándolo hasta después de Navidad diciendo que necesitaba unas vacaciones lejos de los campos de golf

El viernes por la noche después del trabajo corrí a casa para darme una ducha rápida y cam­biarme mientras vestía con un pantalón a la cintura negro con una blusa blanca y buscaba la sombra blanca que hacia resaltar mis ojos

Encontré la sombra de ojos, pero hice un desastre al aplicármela y solté un insulto justo cuando hinata estaba entrando en el cuarto

-quieres que te ayude –pregunto sentándose en la cama-

-por favor –dije poniéndome al lado de ella y cerrando los ojos

Cuando termino y me pare al frente del tocador para seguirme maquillando ella dijo :

—¿Por qué no te pones algo más llamativo? —alzo una ceja - sabes que me encanta ese conjunto pero parece demasiado ropa de trabajo.

—Se supone que debe parecer ropa de trabajo no quie­ro que piense que he vuelto corriendo a casa para cambiarme a propósito.

Se incorporó parándose y dijo:

—Ese pobre Helicóptero se va a quedar atontado no te reco­nocerá .

—Esa es la idea.

Mi cabello esta liso pero esta vez me habia encrespado un poquito las puntas y como habia dormido tan bien pensado que pasaría hoy no tenia nada de ojeras genial!!! el pantalón resaltaba mi cintura y la blusa hacia que mis pechos parecieran mas grandes

—¿Qué pasará si quiere volver a verte? –Pregunto hinata-

—la verdad no lo habia pensado —Eso, claro, era una mentira tan grande como un elefante no había dejado de pensar qué haría si él me lo pedía (aún no lo había decidido -De todos modos, no querrá —añadí, por si el Destino estaba espiando por la ventana.

—A lo mejor sí he apostado un paquete gigante de m y m con naruto a que se está cansando de ino así que más vale que tenga razón.

—¿Y cómo se supone que tengo que averiguarlo? —pregun­té sonriendo —. Le digo: «Perdona, pero ¿te estás cansando de aquella mujer con la que te vi el sábado, que da la casualidad de que no es amiga mía?».

—Un poco peliagudo —admitió— pero bueno después me contaras que te esta cogiendo la tarde por 5 minutos y de aquí hasta alla…

-joder –dije- antes de bajar por las escaleras corriendo mientras habria la puerta de la casa y salia a la calle batiendo mi mano como loca para que parara algún taxi

Rápido por favor –le dije al taxista -

Sentada en el taxi pensaba que apenas había pensado en los hombres desde lo que me parecían siglos Había dejado de coger _Cosmopolitan_ para leer a toda velocidad, mientras hacía cola en la caja del supermercado, «Cincuenta maneras de multiplicar tus orgasmos» Si yo fuera otra persona, empezaría a estar muy preocupada por mí.

Cuando llegue al bar Allí estaba él, sentado en un rincón al fondo con una rubia que reía mirándolo como si fuera lo mejor que hubiera visto desde el sushi para llevar.

Si fuera una adolescente me habría marchado corriendo y tropezando con algo a la salida que me haría caer y me lamentaría de eso de por vida pero ahora ya estaba grandecita asi que camine hacia la mesa y cuando el me vio se puso en pie me dio un poco de risa ya inmediatamente oí la voz de mi madre diciendo : «Me gusta mucho ver buenos modales. A un hombre los buenos modales pueden llevarlo muy lejos».

-sakura —dijo con su voz sensual — pensaba que ya no vendrias

-Lo siento mucho. Ha sido uno de esos días…

-tranquila menos mal que llegaste –dijo

Mientras eso pasaba la rubia se paro y se fue no sin antes dándome una mirada de pies a cabeza

-¿Qué quieres tomar? –dijo mientras me sentaba donde habia estado la rubia

-No me toca a mí, ¿recuerdas? —Miré el vaso casi vacío, con restos de lo que parecía tristemente agua—. ¿Listo para otra?

—Sí, tomaré un gin-tonic.

Empezaba bien no es que tome como alcoholica pero no me gustan mucho los hombres que no toman nada porque me siento un poco extraña tomando licor mientras que ellos toman agua mineral, me gustaba como estaba vestido hoy con camisa blanca a rayas azul y un jean azul claro aunque eso no importaba porque lo más probable es que me hu­biera gustado igual con un jersey naranja, y eso que odio el color naranja excepto en las naranjas

La camarera se acerco y pedimos un gin-tonic para el y un cosmopolitan para mí

Gracias por lo del otro dia – dije mirandolo a los ojos-

-por nada —dijo él— y la billetera tenia algo importante?

Me sentía culpable y casi tentada de confesar, pero ¿qué senti­do tenía?

—Sólo el recibo de la tintorería y de todos modos siempre los pierdo fuiste muy amable de verdad —añadí rápidamente.

Por alguna razón pareció encontrarlo gracioso me miró con una cara divertida

-Me sentía amable-—dijo, cuando llegaron las bebidas.

—En el trabajo, todos creen que te he inventado dicen que debía estar alucinando debido a todas esas compras de Navidad que hice con el estómago vacío. Los hombres no regalan dinero para el taxi a mujeres extrañas.

La boca le tembló por un momento.

—Yo no diría «extraña». Cansada y hecha una sopa, sí.

Mientras pensaba que responder el dijo :

-El dios de la fertilidad sigue en la vitrina lo vi llegando aqui parece un poco decaido

-no me sorprendería seguro que los que pasaban por delante hacen comentarios groseros sobre sus atributos estará melancólico —dije—. Me pregunto de dónde es.

Con una sonrisita dijo -de alguna parte de Brasil me dijeron que se cree que si las mujeres se frotaban contra el umm … eso quedarían embarazadas

-¿De verdad?- Dije soltando una risita -

-Por lo menos, ese es el cuento que me soltaron —siguió dicien­do con ironía—. Por lo que yo sé, igual lo han fabricado en algún taller de Wood Green.

Me reí y chasqueé la lengua con diversión

Después me di cuenta que eso no encajaba dema­siado bien en la estrategia que había planeado se suponía que te­nía que ser tentadora y esquiva, con un toque añadido de sofisti­cada, inteligente y seductora incluso ha­bía pensado en frases para romper el hielo: «¿Has visto esa exposición, tan maravillosamente enriquecedora, de arte esloveno vanguardista, en museo de arte?». pero la había des­cartado por ser muy peligrosa, en caso de que a él se le ocurriera responder: «Sí, y ¿qué te parecieron los bronces de Resnik?».

-. ¿y qué vas a hacer para Navidad?

-Navegar por las islas kuril

-¡Qué suerte tienes! —dije-

-pues la verdad no se si me quede mucho tiempo —siguió diciendo— mi mama insiste en que pase al menos una semana con la familia y la verdad mi familia no es de las normales

-no lo creo casi todos los familiares estan locos

- si pero los mios estan mas que locos -aña­dió, con un fingido tono sobrio

Me eché a reír.

-menos mal esta navidad no voy con mi familia me voy a quedar con unos amigos en mi casa

-vives con ellos?

-si con mi mejor amiga hinata y un amigo naruto tambien con otra persona pero casi nunca esta

Asi seguimos hablando de mas tonterías, el bar estaba cada vez más atestado así que era perfectamente aceptable que me acercara un poco más para oírlo mejor de hecho me las arreglé tan hábilmente que le rocé la mejilla con el pelo Y lo que fue aún mejor alguien pasó bruscamente a mi lado y me empujó al apartarme, pude acercarme más a él sin que se notara deseaba que un borracho me empujara y yo cayera en sus brazos cosa que unos minutos mas tarde paso pero no como lo habia planeado

Yo tenía el codo sobre la mesa con la barbilla apoyada en la mano mientras lo escuchaba embobada la conversación había tomado lado intelectual después llegamos no sé cómo a la poesía así que puse mi mejor mirada de inteligencia y fascinación, lo cual resultaba un poco difícil porque estaba pensando cómo sería si lo besara y siguiendo el rumbo de la conversación dije:

-¿y cómo sería? —dije, pensando que ojala hubiera prestado atención cuando miss Hardcastle nos daba poesia

-Yo te doy el primer verso y tú me dices quién es el poeta.

Mierda si resultaba que era uno de esos imbéciles que disfrutan haciéndote sentir estúpida me libraría de él al instante.

-Adelante.

Con una cara completamente seria, dijo:

-Está muy, muy bien que a una abeja le guste la miel.

No sabré nunca cómo conseguí convertir una carcajada super escan­dalosa en una risita chispeante.

—Sí winnie Pooh era todo un filósofo a su manera, bastante menos aburrida y sin ninguna duda mucho más digerible que Nietzsche.

Estaba observando esa sonrisa torcida cuando alguien choco conmigo el golpe fue tan fuerte que pegué un brinco y mi mano salió disparada de debajo de mi barbilla y volcó el vaso.

Y la mitad de una enorme copa de cosmopolitan aterrizó en los panta­lones de sasuke

-Dios, lo siento mucho… ¡Qué estúpida…! Rápido, una servilleta…

Alguien trajo unas servilletas y él se secó como pudo, pero cualquier idiota podía ver que ni todo el quitamanchas del mun­do podría salvar aquel jean del cubo de la basura.

Tuvimos que hacernos a un lado mientras alguien limpiaba aquel desastre.

—Lo siento mucho —dije-

—Tenía que pasar. —Con una sonrisa irónica, dejó caer las servilletas en la mesa y miró la enorme mancha rojiza que estaba cerca del cierre—. Suerte que era rojizo, si fuera blanco parecería que me ha­bía orinado. —Señalando con la cabeza hacia una mesa que acababa de desocuparse, añadió—: Ven, vamos allí.

Yo tenía ganas de irme a mi casa pero a él aún le quedaba medio gin-tonic pedí un café exprés después de todos esos cosmopolitan lo necesitaba ya que estaba ya prendida

Y ahora él mantenía una conversación odiosamente cortés mientras se acababa la bebida.

-Entonces en que trabajas

-Trabajo en comercio exterior y soy la que controla la tecnología que entra y sale del pais

- y como te ha ido?

-Por ahora, va bien. Empecé con un contrato temporal, pero me ofrecieron uno fijo Y tú en que trabajas?

-Trabajo para en el sector bancario ahora estoy trabajando para un banco en desarrollo que financia proyectos en los países del bloque oriental

-O sea que viajas bastante ¿no?

-De vez en cuando. —Después de una pausa, añadió- te gusta viajar

-si me encanta casi siempre trabajaba tres meses y después me iba de viaje a alguna parte con hinata

Y para cambiar de tema dije:

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que habrá una guerra en tu comida de Navidad?

Levantó los ojos al cielo como diciendo «¡Que Dios se apiade de nosotros! ».

—Mi padre tiene una tía muy anciana que cada día está más demente y que lleva un año viviendo con ellos mi madre tiene una rara obsesión por preparar comida para un batallon entre las dos le hacen dar ganas a mi papa de pegarse un tiro y por si eso fuera poco mi hermano mayor se dedica a molestarlo siempre que puede y entre todos vuelven loca a mi madre que amenaza con fugarse con el perro—dijo mientras yo me reía—,

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer para Navidad? —preguntó.

Se lo expliqué brevemente añadiendo los rituales de los haruno de los que me iba a librar.

-O sea que voy a cocinar mi primer pavo que apuesto a que aca­bará como el de Mr. Bean, pero a nadie le importará y Naruto, hinata, tom el gato y yo comeremos hasta que no podamos mas

-Que bien -Con esto, se bebió el último trago y miró el reloj—. Son las dos y media ¿no tenias que ir a otra parte?

SI le habia dicho una pequeña mentira después de lo de los pantalones por si queria irme

—Joder esta muy tarde

—Yo también tengo que marcharme…aunque sólo sea para cambiarme de pantalones -añadió, mientras íbamos hacia la puerta—. Pensándolo bien, sí que parece que me haya orinado encima me dirigió un guiño al decirlo, como si supiera lo mal que me sentía y tratara de que me sintiera mejor

—De verdad que lo siento mucho me ofrecesco a pagarte la tintorería si sirve de algo

—No fue culpa tuya de todos modos estos pantalones casi no me gustaban

Caminamos por dos cuadras ya que a la salida del bar habia muchas personas y era casi imposible coger un taxi, mientras caminabamos su mano tocaba la mia casualmente y al pasar la calle paso su brazo por encima de mi hombro cosa que casi logra derretirme

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó, al llegar a una esquina-

Yo tenía preparada otra mentira pero si la mantenía y él suge­ría que compartiéramos el taxi iba a ir un poco mal

—Iba a ir a una fiesta en Battersea, pero no creo que me echen de menos, así que mejor me voy a casa.

Pasaron dos taxis, uno detrás de otro, ambos ocupados.

Él se paró de repente.

-Ya cenaste? –Pregunto mirandome a los ojos – por qué si quieres podemos ir a comer algo aunque tendríamos que pasar por mi apartamento para que me cambie los pantalones

-la verdad ya cene - dije un poco apenada queria decir Sisisisi!!! Pero no podia entusiasmarme mas con un hombre que probablemente fuera novio de ino ademas no queria parecer muy facil -

—¿Otro día? —dijo él—. Tomamos una copa y después yo te invito a cenar.

«¡Sí! Al diablo con todo sakura »

—No…

* * *

no voy a cambiar la personalidad de hinata pero en este fic las mujeres tienen el **poder** jaja entonces no la voy a poner tan timida la historia la narra sakura y la parte del naruhina va a ser minima pero si habra me dicen si tengo errores gracias!!!

espero que les alla gustado me dejan **reviews**


End file.
